


Breaking a Vulcan

by Horusath



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aheago, Anal, F/M, Mindbreak, Orion, Vulcan, bulging, massive dick, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: John, an Orion Starfleet officer, is hanging out at Quark's during his shore leave. Just as he's about to get lucky with a Dabo girl, his superior, the Vulcan T'prin, interrupts the fun. Finally fed up, John decides to find out whether Vulcans can truly feel emotions: by completely destroying T'prin.Content warning: throatfuck, anal, gape, mindbreak, extreme bulging, cocksleave, aheago
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Vulcan Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Orion Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Breaking a Vulcan

“DABO!” John roared.

He gulped down another shot as he gleefully accepted the wads of cash. A small crowd had formed at the dabo table. It wasn’t often that someone won fair and square at the roulette-style game, especially not at Quark's, but Lady Luck must have been smiling down at John tonight, because he kept on hitting the right numbers over and over. And as with any gambling place, the more you won, the larger the crowd around you got. First rule of gambling: you only have as many friends as you have money. And right now, John had a lot of new friends.

“Waiter!” he shouted, waving a hand. “Another round on me!”

A cheer went up from the crowd, and John cheered along with them. A Dabo girl dangled from his arm. She didn’t seem much interested in the game, having only eyes for John. Maybe she wasn’t used to seeing an Orion as tall and muscular as John. He was close to seven feet tall, and his green skin rippled with musculature. His hair was shaven, and his piercing brown eyes had wooed more than his fair share of women over the years.

Not that he minded. She was a stunner, and the way she looked at him threatened to redefine the word ‘naughty’. John was starting to feel warm; whether it was because of the heat, the drinks, or the babe rubbing up against him, he didn’t know.

The Dabo wheel spun again, and like clockwork, it stopped at the right place, and John shouted the namesake word with the rest of the crowd.

“Aaaah, I could get used to this,” John smiled, taking a swig from his glass.

“You know,” the Dabo girl whispered to him, “nothing turns me on more than a guy that knows how to be a winner.”

John glanced down at her.

“Is that so?” he mumbled. He let the clinking bars of money slip through his fingers. “Bet your feeling pretty feisty now, huh?”

“Dripping. Wet.”

John chuckled. He looked around, then back at the girl.

“You know, I’ve got a nice cabin where we can –“

“What are you doing?”

_…crap_

John kept looking in front of him, pretending he didn’t hear anything. He could see some of the people in the crowd looking behind him.

“I said,” the calm, feminine voice said again, “what are you doing?”

John sighed and turned his head.

“Commander! Fancy seeing you here.”

The Vulcan woman raised an eyebrow.

“I wish I could say the same.”

“It…it’s not what it looks like,” John stumbled.

He cursed himself mentally. Despite his imposing physique, being around T’prin always made him a bumbling buffoon. John always told himself it wasn’t his fault. With that short brown hair, those soft luscious lips and her sharp face, the Vulcan woman was just so damn sexy. Even though she was just 5’4, she had curves in all the right places, not the least of which in her tits, which had to be at least DD’s. And when she wore that tight-fitting Starfleet uniform that hugged her body, it damn near drove John mad. Not that anything would ever happen between the two of them. She was his superior, and treated him more like a servant than a colleague. But then, T’prin was like that with everyone.

“Up here, John,” T’prin said.

John realized he’d been staring at her tits. He quickly glanced up.

“I, uh…is there a problem?” he asked, trying to buy some time.

“Yes,” T’prin said with her monotone voice. “You. This.” 

She waved her hand around.

“What’s wrong with Quark's?” John asked, slightly insulted.

“For a regular person? Nothing. For a Starfleet officer? Everything.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Is that what this is about? I’m on shore leave, how I spend my leisure time is my business.”

T’prin wasn’t having any of it.

“You are a member of Starfleet. An officer. Your behavior reflects on Starfleet as a whole. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“Starfleet this, Starfleet that, do you ever think of anything else?” John said lazily.

The alcohol was making him feel braver than he would have normally been.

“Well, right now I’m thinking of reporting you to high command…”

The crowd, realizing John wouldn’t be playing anytime soon, slowly started to disperse. The Dabo girl pulled at John’s arm.

“Come on, lets go back to your cabin,” she said huskily

“Shut up,” John said, pulling his arm free to point it at T’prin. “This is ridiculous, I didn’t even do anything!”

The Dabo girl made a disgusted sound and stood up, leaving John behind. John’s head snapped back.

“N-No wait! I didn’t mean to…goddamit!” He turned back to T’prin. “Look at what you did!”

“As much as I would have liked to get rid of her, you did that one all by yourself,” T’prin replied coolly.

People were starting to stare at them.

“Dammit, do you Vulcans have any sense of social awareness?!” John shouted.

“Do you humans have any sense of restraint?” T’prin countered.

“God- Hey!”

Two heavyset bouncers appeared next to John and T’prin.

“I’m going to have to ask you two to leave,” the left one said, his voice low and rumbling.

“Happy?” T’prin asked.

Her calm voice only served to aggravate John more.

“Me?! This is all your fault, you arrogant bi- Hey, get your hands off me you oaf!”

While T’prin was calmly led away, John was forcibly dragged along. Tall and muscular though he was, the bouncer pushed him along as if her were a child. Once they reached the entrance, John was thrown out. He crashed to the floor. T’prin slowly walked up to him.

“I…this was not my intention,” T’prin said. 

There was a hint of regret in her voice. John angrily dusted himself off and got to his feet.

“Yeah?” he said bitterly. “Well, it’s what happened. So I guess you win”

Without giving her a chance to reply, John left her behind and made for his quarters. Once inside, he took off his boots and crashed down on to the bed. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed.

_So close…_

That Dabo girl had been such a massive slut! He’d been inches away from fucking her, from finally getting laid in this godforsaken ship where everyone was so stuck up. God, how long ago was it since he’d last had sex? The fact that he had to think about it told John it had been too long.  
And he’d just stood up to his own commanding officer. The way he’d talked to her, he’d be lucky if he was allowed to stay on board to clean the toilets. But T’prin had a way of just pushing you until you were ready to snap.

“AAAARGH!!” John roared in frustration.

“Am I…interrupting something?” a female voice said.

John hadn’t noticed that the door to his chambers had been opened. He groaned, realizing he’d forgotten to lock it. He groaned even louder when he saw who was standing in the opening.

T’prin.

“Come to gloat?” John growled.

Formalities be damned, he was too fed up to care this point.

“To apologize, actually,” T’prin said to his surprise. “May I come in?”

John lazily waved a hand, and T’prin walked further into his room. Realizing he would need to face her, John rose from the bed with a grunt and walked towards the couch and sat down on it. He was still a bit tipsy from all those drinks. John ran his hand over his face and sniffed.

“So?” he said, staring at T’prin.

The Vulcan woman seemed more uncomfortable than he’d seen her in a long time. Maybe apologizing wasn’t a thing in Vulcan culture?

“I…I’m sorry for what happened in the bar, John,” T’prin said slowly. “I should not have engaged you like that in public. It was…”

“Rude?” John offered. “Arrogant? Bitchy?”

“…unseemly,” T’prin finished, casting her eyes down. “I’m sorry.”

John looked at her. Damn, but he couldn’t stay angry at a bombshell like that. That beautiful face...that curvy ass…and of course, those giant tits, tightly pressed together underneath that skintight uniform. He felt his cock stir. Suddenly, he had an idea. If he had been sober, John might have realized it was a terribly stupid idea, but right now he didn’t care. He pulled his pants and underwear down, and pulled out his cock. T’prin’s eyes widened at the sight. She seemed temporarily lost for words at the behemoth appendage that John held in his hands. Held was the wrong word. More like, ‘struggled to contain’; it had to be well over ten inches long. It was…monstrous.

John laughed.

“Like what you see, my little Vulcan beauty?”

T’prin’s eyes focused again, and her head snapped back up.

“Wh-what is the meaning of this?” she demanded. “It is against Starfleet rules for a commanding officer to-“

“Yada, yada, yada,” John said dismissively. “I was about to get laid with that Dabo girl, and you had to spoil it all. So…you said you wanted to apologize, right? Well, take her place and give me a blowjob I’ll never forget.”

T’prin stared at him. Her neutral gaze made it impossible to read her. Then, she turned around and walked towards the door. John realized thought he’d gone too far. What the hell had he been thinking?! He’d pushed his luck too much, and T’prin would finally report him to the higher ups, and John would get court-martialed.

_Click_

The soft tone of the door locking made John look up. T’prin turned back around.

“Fine,” she said.

John’s eyes widened slightly. He quickly tried to play it cool. He leaned back in the couch and watched as T’prin took her place beside him. She grabbed his anaconda-like cock in her slender hands. John heard her swallow. It wasn’t a surprising reaction. Just about every woman he’d been with was in awe at his dick when they first saw it. T’prin struggled to wrap her hands around it.

“Look, if its too big…” John started, but T’prin cut him off.

“I said I’d do it,” she said in a cool tone.

She lowered her head to his cock and tentatively started lapping at it. John felt a slight shiver travel up his spine. The buxom Vulcan was furtive like a cat, her quick licks feeling like she was toying with him, unintentionally arousing. She massaged his cock with both hands as she licked him, her hands helping to grease up his shaft with her spit. Soon enough she developed a feel for it and started licking him more intently. Her tongue roamed all over his cock, and John groaned. He started feeling up her body through her suit, running his hand along her back and ass, giving her asscheeks a few good squeezes. All those years of watching her prance around in that teasing uniform, and now he was finally free to feel her up as much as he liked. It felt heavenly.  
T’prin took note of his molestation and sat up. With that same calm look on her face, she slowly pulled the zipper on her uniform down. Her cleavage grew deeper and deeper, the mountains of flesh underneath pushing against her fingers, until finally, they burst out into the open, bouncing wildly. John was hypnotized.

“Holy fuck…” he muttered.

T’prin’s tits were as massive as John had imagined in his dreams; big, fat melons that hang from her chest, with two dark round nipples crowing each one. T’prin bent down again and resumed sucking John’s cock. John reached down and grabbed her tits in his hands, squeezing and mauling those luscious mounds to his heart’s content. They were so soft, like giant marshmallows. He grabbed a nipple and pinched it, pulling at it. He felt it stiffen in his hand. To his surprise, no reaction came from T’prin. She just kept on licking his dick.

T’prin’s eyes looked up at him as she wrapped her lips around his cockhead and started sucking it like a lollipop. Throughout it all, she still had that neutral expression on her face, as if she was giving John a mission briefing rather than a blowjob. As good as her oral skills felt, and as much as he’d love to keep abusing her tits, John was getting too distracted by that emotionless face. He grabbed her gently by her hair and pulled her head up. His cock flopped out of her mouth with a pop.

“Is it not to your liking?” T’prin asked. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“N-No,” John stumbled. "I mean, yes."

Of course he liked it. Who knew that under that calm exterior, T’prin was a pro at sucking dick?

“Just that…I want to make you feel good too.”

“What do you mean?” T’prin asked, confused.

“Take off your pants,” John said.

T’prin eyed him wearily, but still she obeyed. As she wiggled her way out of that skintight suit, her tits jiggled and bounced in place. John had to tear his eyes from them. He laid down on the sofa. When T’prin had finished, he gestured her over.

“Place your legs over my head like…so”

As T’prin bent over him, John grabbed her legs and swung them over his head so that they were in a 69 position. John was now face to face with her pussy.

“Ah, like that,” T’prin mumbled.

If she was surprised, she didn’t show it. Taking the hint, she grabbed hold of John’s cock and started licking it again. John groaned, momentarily distracted, but then he remembered what his goal was.

_Time to see if I can get some emotion out of her_

He gave her pussy a quick lick. Nothing. He tried again, this time putting a bit more force into it. No response. Not even a slight twitch of her legs. Slightly miffed, John started eating her out, letting his tongue run wild all over the folds of her cunt. He licked and sucked her pussy like his life depended on it. But try as he might, the Vulcan woman kept calmly licking his dick, her body not showing a hint of pleasure or lust.

Suddenly, John felt her tongue lick the front of his cockhead, near the entrance to the urethra, and he groaned at the sensation. His hips instinctively jerked up, which unintentionally forced T’prin to suddenly deep-throat his cock. The head was clearly visible in her throat, bulging the skin. She quickly pulled her head up. T’prin was panting, an angry look on her face.

“That…that was…”

Her cheeks were flushed. At the same time, John was shocked to see a slight glistening around the folds of her pussy. He smiled triumphantly.

“So, you’re one of those types, huh?” he said slowly.

“What do you mean ‘those’- _ARGHMPF!!_ ”

Putting his extensive combat training to good use, John quickly locked T’prin’s head between his legs. Before she had time to react, he jammed his hips up, forcing his cock down her throat again. T’prin’s eyes widened. John started throat-fucking her, slamming his hips up over and over, forcing his obscenely large fuckstick down the Vulcan babe’s throat. Her hands pushed and pulled against John’s legs, but he was way too strong for her, keeping her locked in his wrestling-style hold.

The harder he thrust upwards, the deeper his cock went. T’prin’s jaw creaked as it was forced to take in the biggest cock she’d ever felt. Her throat bulged, expanding like a serpent that had just eaten a meal. But John kept going, deeper and deeper. His cock moved down her throat, passed her chest, ramming and bulging her skin as it traveled deeper. T’prin choked and grunted as she desperately tried to breathe. Her pulls on John’s legs were getting weaker, even as John’s thrusts got rougher. Her body was being thoroughly abused.. When T’prin looked down, she almost fainted at what she saw; John’s cock had reached all the way down to her stomach, and the cockhead brutally extended her navel each time he thrust upward. Over and over, her stomach bulged as that behemoth of a meatstick pounded into her.

At the same time, John went back to eating T’prin out, only this time he decided that wasn’t enough. He pushed a finger in her asshole. Instantly, her body tensed up. Finally getting the reactions he’d been looking for, John jammed another finger up her ass, fingering her so hard that soon he was able to fit in a third finger. He stretched her ass out like a toy, allowing his fingers free reign to jam in and out of her sphincter faster and faster. A muffled squealing sound emanated from T’prin’s throat, which was barely audible since her throat was filled with John’s cock.

John was so caught up in the whole thing that he didn’t notice he was reaching his limit until it was too late. He’d planned on letting T’prin go before he came, but now that he was so close…

John squeezed his thighs closely together, making it impossible for T’prin to escape. He started thrusting faster and faster, until with one brutally hard thrust, he forced her to take his whole cock down to the hilt.

“ _Fuuuck_!” John groaned as he came.

His cock erupted its payload straight into T’prin. Her body shook with each wave John shot into her. He forced her to drink it all, not letting a single bit go to waste. With his cock lodged down her throat and the liters of cum pouring into her and out of her nose, T’prin couldn’t breathe. She pounded weakly against John’s legs, but he held her firmly in place. Finally, her eyes became glazed over. She gave him a few more soft hits, before her hands fell down and her eyes closed.

John released his hold on her. His cock slipped out of her. He sighed. His heart was pounding at what he’d just done. T’prin didn’t move. Picking her up gently, John carried T’prin towards the bed and laid her down on it. Her breathing had stabilized somewhat. Which meant that it was time for round two. He slapped her face a few times with his cock.

“Wakey wakey,” John said.

T’prin coughed, spitting up a phlegm of cum and spit. Her eyes slowly opened.

“Wha…”

She had a dazed expression on her face, but when she saw John, it instantly reverted back to her neutral version.

“I’m sure you felt that was incredibly funny,” she said.

“Oh, the fun’s just getting started,” John snarled.

He grabbed T’prin’s legs and spread them. For all her calmness, T’prin’s pussy was soaking wet. There was something about the way her calm face juxtaposed with her big tits and wet cunt that drove John wild. Despite having just cum, he was getting hard again. As he’d expected, the Vulcan slut liked it hard, no matter how collected she appeared on the outside.

_Well, there’s more where that came from_

John pushed his cockhead against T’prin’s cunt and slowly rubbed her folds. His cock came away wet, but despite her obvious arousal, the Vulcan woman still had that same, aggravatingly calm look on her face. She stared John in the eyes, almost daring him to go further. John growled, and pushed his hips forward.

A slight twitch of T’prin’s eyebrow was the only sign she gave that she’d just been impaled on John’s colossal dick. John started pounding into her, his breaths coming out in short grunts. Her pussy swallowed up his dick halfway before John pulled back and slammed it into her again. He didn’t bother going slow, knowing it wouldn’t phase her. Instead, he pummeled her pussy with reckless abandon, his sole purpose getting a reaction, any reaction from this cold-hearted bitch. But the only sign that T’prin was getting fucked was the shaking of her body and the bouncing of her tits. Her face was as monotone as ever, her eyes looking up at John with…boredom?

John let out a frustrated roar. Suddenly, he hated everything about her. Her voice, her face, her eyes, those stupid pointy ears…without thinking, he suddenly bent forward and harshly bit T’prin’s left ear. To his utter shock, her body convulsed, and John felt her pussy clamp down hard on his cock. When the convulsion faded, T’prin had a slight flush on her cheeks. John stopped his movements.

“Did…did you just cum?” he said, surprised.

T’prin avoided his gaze.

“N-No…”

John saw right through her. Her pussy was soaking wet, and the way her body had contracted…and he could swear she was breathing faster too. Her eyes weren’t as steady anymore. She was starting to feel it. An idea filled his head.

“Well, if you like it hard, baby, I got something coming for you!”

He pulled his hips back, his cock almost slipping out of T’prin’s cunt. T’prin had a slightly nervous look on her face as she looked down at John’s behemoth log and then up at his face. John grinned, and then slammed his hips forward, jamming his cock deep inside of T’prin’s slit.

“ _Unghh_ ” T’prin couldn't stop a low groan.

He started fucking her again, harder this time, the thought that he was close to breaking her giving him a burning motivation. The bed creaked underneath John’s violent assault, and T’prin’s petite body shook with the impact of his thrusts. As John fucked her with his giant meatstick, the Vulcan woman was finding it harder and harder to control her emotions. John thought he saw her lips twitch slightly, and T’prin swallowed away a moan that threatened to escape from her throat. Her brow was furrowed, as if she were intently focusing on something.

_Almost_

John kept ramming into T’prin, harder and harder, feeling his trunk-like cock move deeper and deeper inside of her body. He felt some opposition, but brutally forced his way passed everything, intent on absolutely skewering the her on his colossal rod.

“S…stop…”

T’prin’s voice was low. She was breathing faster, and the occasional weak moan fell from her lips. It would have been a victory for John, but he barely heard her. He was fully caught up in his excitement, his mind overtaken by a mad frenzy as he brutalized her cunt over and over, more and more of his cock disappearing into the Vulcan female’s body. Suddenly, T’prin squealed loudly after one particularly brutal thrust from John pushed his cock straight through to her womb.

“O-oh god…” she gasped. “T-too deep! You’re too deep!!”

Unknown to T’prin, her protests only made John hornier. Instead of pulling back, he intensified his thrusts, her pelvis almost collapsing underneath his furious assault. T’prin groaned loudly as his cock slammed against her uterine walls in its mad pursuit to go even deeper. John’s bestial cock pushed passed her womb into her stomach, the skin around her navel bulging wildly as it ravaged her intestines with savage trainwreck blows. T’prin was moaning by now, her voice high.

“ _Ghaaah_ …s-stop, John, you…you have to… _AAAAAAH_!!”

John silenced her protest with a earth-shatteringly hard thrust forward. T’prin screamed in ecstasy as his cock tore its way through her body. She came violently, her body spasming, and her eyes rolled in their sockets as she felt that obscenely thick rod push all the way clear to her lungs, settling between them like some horrible serpent. She couldn’t think straight. Her normally calm and collected mind was running haywire. Emotions overloaded her body. Her mouth hang wide open, her tongue hanging out uselessly. If someone would have asked her her name, T’prin wouldn’t have been able to answer them. The only thing she could think about was cock. The overwhelming, overpowering feeling of John’s fat brimming cock lodged tightly inside her body. She wasn’t a Starfleet officer anymore; she’d been turned into a cocksleave. And T’prin was so disoriented that she couldn’t even tell whether she liked it or not.

John was breathing heavily. His face was sweaty. His mind was telling him to stop, to rest and let his body recover. But when he looked at the sex-broken T’prin, his superior who had always been so cocky, so aggravatingly calm, now reduced to nothing but a broken sexdoll, John felt hornier than he’d ever had in his life. His cock was still painfully hard. Now finally having definitive proof T’prin liked to be dominated, he could have some proper fun with her own personal fuckdoll.

John pulled his cock out of her, savoring T’prin’s groans as his cock dragged along her insides which it had just pushed up, before flopping out of her soaking cunt. He grabbed the delirious Vulcan woman and flipped her on her stomach. Getting on the bed with her, he pulled up her left leg over his shoulder and jammed his cock straight back into her pussy.

“ _Nghhaaah_!!” T’prin moaned.

Her moan was stifled as John pushed her face into the bed and started ramming into her again. He placed his knee on her back, and T’prin groaned as her body was pushed downward into the bed while she was fucked from above. Her cheeks were pressed into the linen, and she barely had enough space to breathe. John was focused entirely on T’prin’s pussy, intent on making that formerly tiny slit into a gaping mess. T’prin’s fluids helped in that regard. The more brutally he treated her, the harder her juices flowed. They seeped into the sheets and turned her pussy into a swamp, the wet squishy sounds of John’s cock sinking into it echoing through the room over and over.

“ _Ghah….nghah….bwah…_ ”

T’prin wasn’t even able to moan properly anymore. The sounds she made were like a broken doll on repeat, the muffled delirious ravings of a broken mind. Her eyes stared without seeing, and she had a mad smile on her face. John yanked her body up by her arms, harshly pulling them behind her back, audible pops being heard as her shoulders dislocated, and continued fucking her from behind. His hips slammed into her asscheeks, and T’prin’s giant tits bounced wildly in the air as her body was being abused. Holding her wrists together with one hand, John reached forward and grabbed one of those melons and squeezed it so hard his fingers almost touched. T’prin cried out again, and John felt her juices flow all over his cock. At this point, T’prin was orgasming virtually non-stop, the sheer brutality with which John was handling her short-circuiting her brain. There was no stopping it. All she could do was moan and squeal each time her body convulsed, all the while savoring the sensation of having her hole torn apart by John’s titan cock.

Just like T’prin was lost in a world of violent lust, John’s mind was similarly caught up in a red haze. Hearing T’prin scream and moan was like a drug to John, and he’d become addicted to it. More. He need to hear more of her delicious cries. He let go of her arms. T’prin collapsed on the bed, her body still wracked with the aftershocks of her orgasms. But John didn’t give her any time to rest. He pulled her petite body off the bed and slammed her face-first against the wall. Her tits squashed against the metal like pancakes. John pulled one of her legs up. This time, however, his cock moved further upwards, towards the hole that was still a small opening in contrast to the gaping crevasse her pussy had become. When his cockhead brushed it, it broke through T’prin’s haze. Her head jerked back and she looked down.

“ _Ghaah_ …n-no,” she panted. “It… _nghhh_ …it won’t fit!”

“I’ll _make it fit_!” John growled.

He slammed her cheek against the wall, at the same time jamming his cock right up T’prin’s tiny asshole.

“ _GHAAAAAAAAH_!!!” T’prin screamed.

It was the first time John had heard her scream like that, and the sound was like music to his ears. He kept pushing, grinning madly as he felt her asshole buckle underneath the monstrous pressure of his cock. T’prin kept screaming and screaming, but her screams eventually mixed with cries of passion, and soon the two were indistinguishable as her mind shattered underneath the dual assault of pain and pleasure.

John fucked her ass like a violent beast. His girthy cock forced it wider and wider, utterly tearing apart her sphincter and the anal passage it led into. T’prin’s fingers tried to dig into the wall, but all that gave her were broken nails. Time and again, her body was impaled through the ass with that colossal dick as it was hellbent on transforming that microscopic opening into a yawning abyss. Her asshole tried to resist, wrapping itself around John’s cock like a glove, but he was a man possessed, ramming and thrusting faster and faster, each blow like a sledgehammer that forced all the breath out of T’prin’s lungs as she was pushed against the wall. She felt his cock move through her ass and beyond it, carving a brutal path through her body, filling her up like a roast.

As more and more of John’s giant cock filled up T’prin’s ass, he could feel her body wiggle and squirm as it sought to deal with the catastrophic tearing that was taking place down there. The more it tore, the wider it got, and the easier John found it to shove more of his cock inside of the busty Vulcan. Finally, John managed to push his cock in all the way to the hilt, and T’prin wailed loudly. Her voice was slightly distorted. For a brief moment, John basked in the sensation of being fully inside of T’prin. 

Then he noticed something; a bulge inside of T’prin’s throat.

He yanked her head back and forced her mouth further open. To his shock, he saw his own cockhead staring back at him. He’d managed to literally skewer T’prin head to toe. It was so unreal, so horrifyingly obscene, that John felt himself get overpowered by a sexual frenzy the likes of which he’d never felt before. His body was burning up.  
John dragged T’prin back on to the bed and threw her down on it. She was breathing heavily, her tits jiggling softly, her eyes glazed over. Her mouth was half-open, a demented smile on her lips. Her tongue hang out like a dog. John pushed her legs up in the air, making her ass stick out. The gaping hole lured invitingly at John, begging him to destroy it even further. John was all too happy to oblige, and he plunged his dick straight back in T’prin’s ass.

“ _Nyaaaah_!!” T’prin squealed, her voice slurred.

Hornier than he could remember ever being, John quickly resumed ravaging T’prin’s asshole. He was letting all of his frustrations out on that opening, all of his anger, his humiliation, everything he’d been forced to suck up because T’prin was his superior. He pounded her hole harder and harder, his bodyweight pushing down against T’prin’s legs, forcing them back against her body and squishing them against her tits. It was difficult for the Vulcan woman to breathe, but still John didn’t let up, jamming his hips down over and over. Each violent thrust made her asshole wider, tearing and destroying it to perfectly accommodate John’s humongous rod.

T’prin was being pushed further and further into the bed, the wood cracking underneath her until finally, the only visible part of her were her flailing legs as John mercilessly tore into her. His cock tore through her ass, through her stomach, hitting her ribcage, and up her esophagus, her throat expanding as that gargantuan dick pushed through it. T’prin couldn’t scream anymore, and all that came out of her mouth were choked gasps, over and over and over, quiet and horribly loud at the same time.

Finally, John felt his orgasm well up from inside him. It had taken a while, but now he was ready to erupt all inside of the Vulcan whore trapped underneath him. His thrusts started coming in faster, his cock pushing through T’prin’s throat further and further, peeking out through her mouth, in and out, faster and faster.

“Fuck, this is it!” John roared.

He slammed his cock forward one last time and blissfully erupted inside of her.

“ _GHGRNHRNHG_!!!”

T’prin’s mouth opened wide as a massive blast of thick white cum exploded from her throat. Her mouth had turned into a firehose, spurting semen in endless streams, and all T’prin could do was gargle and choke as John’s orgasm went on and on. Her body froze as the lack of air stopped her from being able to move her limbs. All her movements were now involuntary spasms, her body convulsing each time another burst of cum shot through her body.

Satisfied, John pulled his cock from her limp body. He felt her insides hug his cock as it traveled back all the way from her throat through her stomach and out her ass. John sighed contently. He had well and truly ruined T’prin’s once pristine body. Both her ass and pussy were now hollowed out caverns, gaping wide. John’s cock was going flaccid.

“ _Gluk…gluk…gluk…_ ”

John stared at T’prin’s mouth. Cum was still seeping from it, and every now and then her body would spasm, spewing forth some more. There was still one thing he wanted to do, to reaffirm just how much he’d fucked her up. John walked over towards the nightstand and opened the top drawer. After rummaging inside for a few seconds, he pulled out a little white pill. An Orion specialty. He’d planned to save it for the Dabo girl, but since T’prin had taken her place…

John swallowed the pill. Almost instantly, he felt his cock twitch. It grew hard again, rising up to full mast. And then it continued to grow, growing several inches longer than normal, while at the same time expanding a little in width as well. If it had been a behemoth before, now it was an affront to nature; over twenty inches long, almost as thick as John’s forearm, and pointing straight at T’prin.

T’prin was vaguely aware of what was coming for her. She wanted to protest, but her brain couldn’t form the words. It was all it could do just to keep her conscious. What’s more, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to protest. Her mind was a complete mess of contradicting emotions. And so T’prin could only watch and moan deliriously as John’s cock slowly entered her mouth.

He pushed downwards, more and more of his meatstick filling T’prin’s mouth, more than it could handle. She felt her jaw dislocate. Still, John kept pushing through, and T’prin felt his cock move down her throat, between her ribcage and passed her stomach, pushing away her insides as it kept doing deeper and deeper.

John felt a strange sensation grip his cock. Suddenly, he felt a cold flow of air hit his cockhead. Seconds later, his cock appeared out her asshole. John was stunned for a moment. Then he started laughing. Hesitant at first, but soon it became a roaring laughter. This was it. The final proof that the old T’prin was no more. That proud Vulcan bitch had been carefully transformed into his own personal cocksleave. In the past, John had had his fair share of trouble finding women who could handle his gigantic cock. No more. T’prin’s ass and pussy were now a perfect fit for his cock. And looking down at her, her mouth open, her eyes foggy, a crazed smile on her face, he knew he’d broken her mentally as well.

John pulled out of her body. Sweat covered every inch of him. He grabbed T’prin and pulled her off the bed, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. With his bed broken and covered in cum, sweat and other fluids, John lay down on the couch where it had all begun. He closed his eyes and smiled.

He knew he’d made the right choice joining Starfleet.


End file.
